DigiHazard 3: Nemesis
by NeoX7
Summary: Trapped in a town with flesh eating zombies, hideous monsters and a relentless new nemesis, Sora and Piyomon must rely on their new allies and cunning and brute force to stay alive. What they soon discover is that the evil created by Umbrella Corporation's bio-tech terror is even more horrifying than they ever imagined.
1. Prologue

I do not own RE or Digimon ar anything that isn't mine.

* * *

(Soras P.O.V)

"It all began as an ordinary day in September. An ordinary day in Odaiba. A city controlled by Umbrella. No one dared to oppose them. And that lack of strength would ultimately lead to their destruction…I suppose they had to suffer the consequences of their actions. But there would be no forgiveness. If only they had had the courage to fight! It's true that once the wheels of justice begin to turn, nothing can stop them, nothing. It was Odaibas last chance…and my last chance…my last escape."

"This is chopper Delta. Verifying the area E-95 and E-70." The pilot of a helicopter said as people down below screamed and shouted as they tried to run away from the increasing hoard of zombies.

"What are they…! AAAAAHHH!" A man screamed as he found himself surrounded by zombies.

Soon, the streets were filled with a massive hoard of zombies and Digimon zombies.

OPD police cars and military vans then started arriving everywhere. Police men, soldiers and Digimons then stepped out of the cars and vans and readied their guns while the Digimon got into fighting stance.

"This is Alpha-0586, awaiting for orders." Another pilot said as men and Digimon of the U.B.C.S started descending from the helicopters.

"Let's do it! Go, go, go, go!!!" A man said as his men started heading towards the zombies and Digimon zombies.

"Fire!" The man said as the policemen and soldiers started shooting the zombies while the Digimon attacked the Digimon zombies. However, they soon realized it wasn't having any effect.

"Son of a…" A Digimon said.

"Don't give up!" A policeman said as he continued shooting. However, it was already to late, the zombies and Digimon zombies had caught up to them and were now being eaten some of them while others escaped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Several men and Digimon screamed as they were devoured.

The zombies were everywhere, in the windows, in the streets, in the elevators and in the sewers. There was nowhere to hide.

"Take this! Die!" A man said as he threw a grenade at the zombies and Digimon zombies.

"You want some more!" A man and his Digimon said as they shot and attacked the infecteds around them.

Soon, all of the policemen and soldiers were dead.

"Farewell to my life. Farewell to my home. This is my last chance of survival…This is my…last escape…"

Me and Piyomon ran as we shot and attacked the zombies and Digimon zombies.

"September 28th. Daylight…The monsters have overtaken the city. Somehow…I'm still alive…"

I turned around and started shooting the remaining zombies as I backed up against a wall.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon launched green fire at the Digimon zombies.

I continued shooting with one of my guns, a Beretta 92F Custom Samurai Edge, until it was out of ammo. I then threw the gun and on of the zombies and continued shooting until it was also out of ammo, and with several zombies and Digimon zombies around them.

"Crap." I as I was about to pull to other Berettas, when someone shot the zombies.

Looking to the side, me and Piyomon saw a red-haired man wielding a sub-machine gun, an HK MP5, with a Liollmon by his side.

"Leo Claw!" Liollmon said as he dashed and struck the Digimon zombies while the man finished killing all the zombies.

"You okay?" The man asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "That's some good shooting."

"We've got to get out of here. A rescue chopper is on its way." The man said. "Come with us."

As some zombies and Digimon zombies started appearing, I pulled out the two other handguns and shot them while Piyomon used "Magical Fire".

"You're not a civilian are you? You've got some moves." The man said.

"I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S. Name's Takenouchi Sora, and this is Piyomon."

"S.T.A.R.S? No wonder." Liollmon said.

"So you're pretty elite, huh?" The man said.

"You are?" I asked.

"I'm Ricardo. Delgado Ricardo. And that over there is Liollmon." Ricardo said. "Been using a gun since I was a kid. So you're safe as long as you stick with us."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the prologue. And please, please reveiw. And thanks to Digifan, for all the support you have given me.


	2. Nemesis

(Normal P.O.V)

More and more zombies and Digimon zombies approached as Sora, Ricardo, Piyomon and Liollmon ran down the streets, shooting and attacking the infecteds. Sora was wearing a blue tube top, a black mini-skirt and a white sweater rapped around her waist. As for Ricardo, he was wearing a folded up short green sleeved shirt covered by a black tactical vest with the U.B.C.S logo on his back with grey pants and black combat boots.

"Here, this way!" Liollmon said as they ran through an alley.

"This entire town must be dead." Ricardo said as the zombies and Digimon zombies chased after them.

Suddenly, a man ran out of a door in front of the survivors, with several zombies and Digimon zombies chasing after them.

"Shoot!" Ricardo said as he and Sora started shooting the zombies.

"Magical Fire/Leo Claw!" Piyomon and Liollmon said as they attacked the Digimon zombies.

Sora then, looked at the figure who was running away, who looked very familiar to her.

"Hey, wait!" Sora said as she started chasing after the figure.

"Hey, Sora-san, wait up!" Ricardo said as he and the others started chasing after the her.

A zombie then jumped onto Sora, who pushed it away and kicked it in the face.

"Hey, Sora, where are you going in such a hurry?" Piyomon asked as they caught up to her.

"That guy who ran away, I think I know him from somewhere." Sora said.

"Really? Well then let's catch up to him." Liollmon said as the survivors once again started heading after the figure, when more zombies got in the way.

"There is so many. We're screwed!" Ricardo said as he shot the zombies.

"Leo Claw!" Liollmon dashed as he cut the zombies heads.

"Come on, we don't have any time to waste!" Sora said as she shot some of the zombies.

Running after the figure, they entered a restaurant.

"Uuuuuh…get away!" The figure said as he pushed a zombie away and shot it with Beretta 92F Custom Samurai Edge.

"Jin-kun." Sora said approaching the figure, finally realizing who it was. "Hang in there. Why isn't somebody doing anything?"

"Sora-san, didn't know you were still alive. The police aren't trained for this kind of situation. What could they do?!" Jin said. "Listen, he's coming after us. We're both gonna die!" Jin said as he started leaving the restaurant.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You'll see. He's after S.T.A.R.S members! There's no escape!" Jin said as he left.

"Have any idea what he was talking about?" Ricardo asked Piyomon, who just shrugged.

"So let's get going?!" Liollmon asked.

"Yeah, where is the rescue chopper?" Sora asked.

"It's nearby. Come on." Ricardo said as they started heading out.

As, they ran in the streets past the zombies and Digmon zombies, one of them tried to grab Sora, who pushed him back.

"Take this!" Ricardo said as he hit the zombie twice in the face with his firearm and then hit it in the chin.

"Behind you!" Sora said as she aimed her handgun and shot a zombie approaching Ricardo from behind.

"Come on, we're almost at the rescue helicopter." Liollmon said as he bit one of the Digimon zombies.

"Mike-kun!" Ricardo called out the pilot as they approached the helicopter.

"Ricardo-kun, don't come near!" Mike said.

"What are you…!" Ricardo was cut off as the chopper blew up.

"Mike!" Liollmon said.

"What the hell happened?!" Ricardo said.

"Listen, I know this was sudden, but we have to get out of here! Let's head to the police station." Piyomon said.

"Come on." Sora said as she grabbed Ricardos arm and pushed him to start running.

"Bastards!" Ricardo said as he started shooting the zombies.

"Critical Bite!" Liollmon said as he bit one of the Digimon zombies. "Leo Claw!" Liollmon slashed another.

"Hurry up. We're almost there." Sora said as they started getting near the OPD.

Passing through the gate, the survivors were about to enter when they heard footsteps from behind them.

"S-Sora-san…" A wounded Jin said as he limped towards her.

"Jin-kun."

"We've gotta…!" Jin was cut of when a figure, about 7 feet tall, with a black trench coat skin similar to the Tyrants, veins out of its neck and no skin or nose in the lower face, revealing its gums and teeth, and stitches across its head until its right eye, jumped in front of Jin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Sora-san, help!!! No!!" Jin screamed as he was grabbed by the figure.

The figure then place its hand in front of Jin face and a tentacle come out of it, piercing Jin right through the mouth.

"No!" Sora said as she looked down, until she heard a thud, and looked up again to see Jins body had been thrown in front of her.

"Jin." Piyomon said as she approached the body.

"S.T.A.R.S…" The creature, known as Nemesis, said as he started approaching the survivors.

"Quick, run inside!" Ricardo said as they ran inside the OPD and locked the door, the monster hitting it, desperately trying to get inside.

"We better find a way out fast; the door won't hold it off for long." Ricardo said.

"I know a way, follow me." Sora said as they ran down the main room of the OPD, when a familiar zombie appeared.

"Moketsu-san…" Sora said recognizing the zombie. "I'm sorry." Sora said as she aimed her handgun and shot the zombie.

"Come on, this way!" Piyomon said as they entered a room, only to be greeted by a hoard of zombies and Digimon zombies.

Sora pulled out her handgun and started shooting the zombies and when one tried to grab her from behind, she elbowed him.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon said as she launched fire on most of the Digimon zombies.

"Critical Bite!" Liollmon bit the Digimon zombies in front of him.

"Piyomon, I need your help." Ricardo said.

"Got it!"

"Sora-san, Liollmon, duck!" Ricardo said as he started to fire all the zombies in the room.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon incinerated the rest of the Digimon zombies in the room.

"Let's go. The area is clear." Ricardo said as the others got up and went to the next room.

Entering the room, Sora found what she was looking for.

"Password: 0131." Sora said as she dialed the password. A door then made a beep noise, meaning it was unlocked.

"Sure am glad I met you." Liollmon said as they started heading out the police station.

"Man, the streets are infested with these things." Piyomon said.

"Yeah. Fortunately there is an escape route in that restaurant that will take us to the sewers." Sora said as they entered the restaurant. "The escape route is this way." Sora said, motioning the others to follow her. There was then a sound which resembled glass breaking, calling the survivors attention.

*ROAR*

The Nemesis from before roared, finally catching up to them.

"How did he find us?" Sora said.

"No time for that. Let's finish this thing." Ricardo said as he started shooting the Nemesis with his sub-machine gun, who just shrugged the shots and ran towards the survivors and slammed Ricardo out of the way.

"Ricardo!" Sora said. She then looked forward to see the Nemesis in front of her, punched her to the, which barely hit Sora, who fell to the ground and rolled to the side as the Nemesis tried to stomp her head with his foot.

"Spiral Wing!" Piyomon started kicked the Nemsis, who shrugged off the attack and kicked Piyomon onto the wall.

"Leo Claw!" Liollmon tried to slash Nemesis, but was caught before he could land a strike, and the Nemesis then punched him to the wall.

"Everybody, over here!" Sora said from behind the counter. As the others ran to where she was, Sora took out a grenade and threw it and ducked behind the counter together with the others as a big explosion occurred due to the grenade combination with the gas containers in the kitchen.

"Are you crazy?! You could have barbecued the four of us!" Ricardo said.

"No time for that. We'll have to take another escape route. If that thing finds us in the sewers, there will be no where to run to." Piyomon said.

"She's right. We better escape through the back door." Sora said as they ran quickly past the fallen down Nemesis and through the back door.

Soon after that, Sora noticed the Umbrella logo in the back of Ricardos tactical vest.

"Wait. I have to ask you something." Sora said.

"I know. You wanna ask me out. All the foxy ladies love my accent. It drives them crazy." Ricardo said.

"What?! Keep dreaming!" Sora said. "Are you with Umbrella?!"

"Yeah. We came all the way out here to save you civilians. But the mission went bad the minute we landed.

"Save us?! It's Umbrellas fault that all of this happened in the first place!" Sora replied.

"Hey, hey easy chica. I'm just a hired gun. If you want answers you should talk to someone else. I am not with Umbrella. Believe it or not, we're only here to rescue the civilians. If you can trust me, then help us. Think about it." Ricardo said as he and Liollmon started to leave.


	3. Cable Car

I do not own anything.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

A few minutes had passed since Ricardo and Liollmon left Sora and Piyomon. They were now in an alley, with apparently nothing, not even zombies.

"Come in here Piyomon." Sora said as she entered a gun shop. Looking around, she found a STI Eagle 6.0.

"Better take this." Sora said. Just as they were about to leave, Sora noticed something on the floor.

"What's this?" Sora said as she took a blue gem from the ground.

"I've seen that somewhere before." Piyomon said.

"We'll take it with us until we find out what it's for." Sora said as she place the gem in her pocket.

"Hey, there is some kind of report here in the counter." Piyomon said as she took the paper and gave it to Sora.

"They have placed Odaiba under martial law because of the cannibal disease. The Rainbow Bridge, connecting Odaiba to Tokyo, was blocked to stop the spread of the cannibal disease. I have lost contact with the media outside the city. But I won't give up. I'm a journalist; I won't keep my eyes shut and walk away. I believe this city holds the key to it's creation and cure. In fact, I'm sure of it.

The military has set up blockades around the city to keep people from escaping and spreading the disease from spreading. Most of the citizens have died. But still, I will solve this mystery, even if it costs me my life."

"Seems like he was a really determined guy." Piyomon said.

"Yeah, but let's focus on getting out of here right now." Sora said as she and Piyomon left the shop.

"I think we better try to find Liollmon and Ricardo." Piyomon said.

"Yeah, he seemed to be telling the truth." Sora said.

She was suddenly pushed to the ground by a Cerberus, who tried to tear her face with its teeth.

"Get…off!" Sora said as she pulled out her taser, electrocuted the Cerberus and kicked it off of her. She ten got up quickly, pulled out her Beretta and shot it.

"That was close." Piyomon said. A Digimon zombie then tried to grab her from behind. "Spiral Wing!" Piymon cart-wheeled the Digimon zombie right behind her in the head, killing it.

"We better find a safe place." Sora said as they started to run down the alley, while shooting and attacking zombies and Digimon zombies.

A zombie and a Digimon zombie then grabbed Sora and Piyomon by the leg.

"Let go of me!" Sora and Piyomon said as they kicked the undeads in the head, decapitating them.

"Hey, Sora. Over there, on the other side of the street." Piyomon said as looked at the cable car.

"Come on, let's hide there." Sora said as they ran into cable car.

As the girls entered the car, they looked around and saw a man with the similar clothes to Ricardos, with white hair, and a Labramon by his side.

"You're one of the survivors from the rescue team, right? We just ran into your teammates, Ricardo-san and Liollmon." Sora said.

"How did it go that you managed to survive." The man asked.

"Hey, we're no ordinary civys. We're members of S.T.A.R.S." Piyomon said.

"S.T.A.R.S? You mean the OPDs special force team?" Labramon asked. They then turned around and started leaving, and Sora and Piyomon saw another man lying down on the bench, groaning while holding his bleeding side.

"Hey, is someone wounded back there?" Sora asked.

"Uhhh…fire…fire…stick together!" The man said.

"Calm down. You're safe now. Everything is gonna be alright." Piyomon said. She and Sora then walked into the next car.

"So Sora-san, Piyomon, decided to help us out?" Ricardo asked, leaning against the wall right beside the door, startling the girls.

"No. We can't trust them." The man from before said.

"Why? But sergeant Ivan, we need her help. Our unit's down to you, Labramon, me, Liollmon and lieutenant Vladmir, that's it! And Vladmir is hurt bad. If we don't cooperate, we won't be walking away from this mission." Ricardo said.

Ivan then put his hand on his chin as in a thinking position.

"Fine. Then let's go over our plan. We're moving to the theme park, the designated area for the extraction chopper. Once we get there and give the signal, the chopper will fly in and pull us out." Ivan said.

"That's a lot of ground to cover. I don't think we can make it on foot." Liollmon said.

"The main problem we have is that the landing zone is cut off from here by the fire. So we have no choice but to use this cable car to navigate through it. Fortunately we can also use it as a moving shield to get us through the worst areas. However, the train has some missing parts, so we better split up. You two go to the equipment shop. We will go see if we can find any survivors. Here is the paper detailing the missing parts." Labramon said.

"That works for me. Good plan, sir!" Ricardo said.

"Okay people, let's get moving." Ivan said as he and Labramon left.

"Sora-san, put this on." Ricardo said as he handed her a U.B.C.S tactical vest.

"Thanks." Sora said as she put it on.

"Come on. We better get the equipment." Ricardo said as they left the cable car and started running down the streets towards the equipment shop.

"So Ricardo-san, where do you and Liollmon come from? I can tell by your face and accent that you are not Japanese." Sora asked.

"It's that obvious, huh? I come from Columbia, I used to be a member of an anti-guerilla group."

"Over there." Piyomon said as they started approaching the shop.

"Okay, I will get the equipments." Sora said as she and Piyomon headed to the garage.

Finding a car in the garage, Sora and Piyomon started to take pieces necessary for the cable car.

"Sora-san/Piyomon!" Ricardo and Liollmon shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Piyomon asked as she and Sora ran back to the room where Ricardo and Liollmon where.

*MOANS*

"The zombies…they're getting restless." Ricardo said.

"I know, I can hear them. What's going on?" Sora asked.

"They're coming. They must have sniffed us out; they know we're here." Ricardo answered.

"Hey, calm down." Sora said.

"Any objections to my playing hero this time?" Ricardo and Liollmon said.

"What are you doing?!" Sora and Piyomon asked as the U.B.C.S members went outside. "Ricardo-san/Liollmon!"

The girls then started hearing a sparking noise and upon going to the garage to check it out, they saw that the cable was cut, and was about to explode at any moment.

"Run!" Piyomon said as they ran to the entrance and jumped out the door as the shop exploded.

They then looked beside them and saw Ricardo and Liollmon lying against the wall, motionless.

"No…" Sora and Piymon said as they approached the bodies.

"*Pant*. Relax, we're not dead yet." Liollmon said.

"You okay?" Piyomon asked.

"We are fine." Ricardo said as they stood up. "Man, this hero stuff is harder than it looks."

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

"Come on, let's get out of here." Sora said as they ran and dug behind a car as the shop exploded even more.

"Ouch, my ears are ringing. We should be deaf by now." Ricardo said. "We'll go and find some more gear. You two head back to the cable car."

"Alright, be careful!" Sora said as she and Piyomon started to heading back to the cable car.

(Meanwhile)

Vladmir was back up, shooting the zombies with HK MP5.

"Don't come any closer!" Vladmir said as he continued shooting.

He then saw a barrel in front of him and rolled it to the infecteds and shoot it, causing an explosion, killing most of the zombies, but the Digimon zombies soon got back up ad started heading towards him again.

"Hard Beak!" Piyomon stabbed the Digimon zombies in the head with her beak, killing them while Sora shot the remaining zombies.

"Vladmir, do you have some kind of death wish?" Sora said as the girls approached the wounded man.

"My people…they were wiped out by these monsters…I can't stop just because I'm wounded." Vladmir responded.

"Can't you see those monsters are also the victims of Umbrella?!" Sora asked.

"Are you accusing me of taking it out on them?" Vladmir asked outraged. "You don't seem to understand something. We're not really involved with the company. There's no reason for any of us to take responsibility for this mess."

"I know that. And right now that's the only reason why I'm trying to cooperate with you." Sora said as she put his arm over her shoulder and helped him up, taking him to the cable car.

Sora then laid him down on a bench.

"Girl, do you know why our weapons don't affect those Digimon zombies?" Vladmir asked.

"When a Digimon becomes infected with the T-virus, they become 20% biological and 80% digital. So while they will feel the hits, it will won't cause any damage or do anything to them." Sora replied.

"I…feel so useless." Vladmir said.

"You fought hard and have the wounds to prove it." Piyomon answered.

"But…I'm still alive. My men aren't."

"Don't think about that now. Just rest." Sora said.

"We better go look for Ricardo and Liollmon." Piyomon said.

"Yeah, let's head out. Stay here Vladmir." Sora said as they left.

Upon leaving the cable car, Sora and Piyomon started heading to the building right beside the gun shop. However, while in the streets, they were attacked by a Plague, the human-arachnid.

"Get ready Piyomon." Sora said as she started shooting the creature with her STI.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon launched a green fire at the approaching them. The Plague then jumped on Piyomon, who kicked him off with an "Ostrich Kick".

Fallen to the ground, Sora aimed her handgun, and shot the Plague.

"Come on." Sora said as they entered the building.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it. Reveiw.


	4. Only ones left

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

As Sora and Piyomon entered the building, they accidently bumped into two people.

"Ouch. Sorry Ricardo-san." Sora said.

"No problem, I knew you couldn't resist me chica." Ricardo said.

"If I couldn't before, I definitely can now." Sora said rubbing her nose.

"Wait…" A voice said.

*Gunshot* *Gunshot*

"What was that?" Liollmon said as they went to the office where the gunshots came from too find Ivan and Labramon kneeling over a dead man, who also appeared to be a member of the U.B.C.S.

"Ivan…what did you do?" Ricardo asked.

"I had no choice. He was about to turn into a zombie." Ivan said. "He would have been a threat so…I eliminated him."

"He was still conscious!" Ricardo said angry.

"He was as good as dead. And it took fewer bullets to kill him now than it would have if he'd transformed." Ivan responded.

"You son a bitch." Ricardo said as he lifted Ivan and punched him. Ivan then punched Ricardo back and Ricardo grabbed him by the waist and slammed him against the wall while Ivan elbowed his back.

"Enough…Stop it…both of you!" Sora said as she separated the two men.

"It doesn't matter whether it would've been harder to kill him as a zombie. He was our comrade." Liollmon said.

"Think about it whatever you want. The truth is that from the moment he was infected, he was dead." Labramon said.

While the two U.B.C.S members were arguing, Piyomon saw that the dead man was holding a sheet in his hand as discretely took it and gave it to Sora, who put it in her pocket.

*MOANS* *MOANS*

The zombies and Digimon zombies were able to break through the glass.

"They're starting to get in. Quick, let's grab the remaining parts and get out of here." Sora said.

"Way ahead of you. I already go the equipment, let's just get out of this place." Ivan said as they left the building and ran out into the streets.

As the survivors ran down the streets, an old "friend" jumped in front of them.

"Him again?!" Sora said face to face with the Nemesis. But there was something different about him this time.

"He's got a rocket launcher! Get out of here fast!" Ricardo said as the Nemesis swung the rocket launcher at them, which the dodged by rolling forward and continued running forward.

"S.T.A.R.S…" The Nemesis said as he aimed the rocket launcher and launched it.

"Retribark!" Labramon launched a super high frequency sound wave at the rocket, causing it to explode near the Nemesis.

"Come, quick!" Ivan said.

"We're almost there." Ricardo said.

The floor the started shaking and cracking and the survivors fell into the ground.

"What? An earthquake?" Sora said as she stood up and looked around to see they were in the sewers.

*ROAR*

Suddenly a giant worm came out of the wall.

"I'm starting to think it wasn't an earthquake." Ricardo said.

"Things just keep getting better and better." Piyomon said.

"Less talk, more action!" Ivan said as he started shooting Gravedigger, the giant worm.

"Retribark!" Labramon said as he launched a supersonic wave at the Gravedigger.

"Attack its mouth! That's the weak spot!" Ricardo said as he fired it with his sub-machine gun.

"What makes you so sure?" Sora asked as she shot the Gravedigger with her Beretta.

"Logic sense."

"Sora, take this!" Ivan said as he gave her the missing parts for the cable car.

The Gravedigger them grabbed some large panels from the wall and threw it at the survivors, who dodged it.

"Here he comes." Sora said as the Gravedigger started crawling towards them.

"Quick, get to the top!" Ivan said as he shot the Gravedigger.

"Come Ricardo-san/Liollmon." Sora said as they ran down until the end of the sewer and climbed up the ladders.

"Ivan-san, come on!…Ivan-san…" Sora looked back to see that Ivan and Labramon had disappeared, and that the Gravedigger was heading towards them.

"Sora-san, come on!" Ricardo said.

"Great, it won't come after us here." Liollmon said. The ground then started to crack and Gravedigger appeared out of it. "Or maybe it will."

*ROAR*

The Gravedigger the slammed some more chunks of the street at the survivors, who dodged some and shot the rest.

"Leo Claw!" Liollmon slashed the Gravedigger with his claw, causing it to move wildly in pain.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon launched a green fire at the Gravedigger while Sora and Ricardo shot it with their handguna and sub-machine gun, killing it.

"Phew…finally." Ricardo said. "Let's head to the cable car."

The survivors entered the cable car and Sora started placing the missing parts of the cable car.

"There, all done." Sora said.

"It looks like we're ready to go. Here take this." Ricardo said as he gave Sora some flame rounds.

"Okay." Sora said as took the rounds. "Uhh…Ivan-san and Labramon…won't be joining us."

"I understand." Ricardo said. "I'll operate the cable car. Let's go."

Sora and the other headed to the control car.

"It's looking good." Ricardo said as he started the car.

*POUND*

The cable car suddenly started rocking wildly, making everyone fall to the sides.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"Vladmir!" Ricardo said as the survivors ran to the previous car.

"Vladmir!" Sora said as she saw the wounded man leaning against the wall.

"S.T.A.R.S…ROOOOOOAAAAR!"

"Him again?" Piyomon said as she used "Magical Fire".

"Liollmon Shinka!"

"Liamon"

"Thunder of King!" Liamon launched a thunderbolt from his mane at Nemesis.

"I've got to get rid of this thing." Sora said as she shot the Nemesis with her STI.

"Ricardo, Sora, Liamon, Piyomon! Get out of the cable car now!" Vladmir said as he started shooting the Nemesis with his sub-machine gun.

"Ivan, wait! Don't!" Sora said.

"Get out of here! Hurry!"

They did as he asked and left to the control car.

"Come on." Vladmir said as he shot the approaching Nemesis.

*Click* *Click*

Vladmir was out of ammunition. He then looked forward and the Nemesis punched him against the wall, making a little blood come out of his mouth. Vladmir then tried to grab his remaining HK MP5, but the Nemesis grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the car.

"Here we go. Just a little closer." Vladmir said as he started reaching for the grenade in his belt. "You lose." Vladmir said as he took out the pin of his grenade, exploding the cable car.

"Vladmir…" Piyomon said.

"No! The brakes are out!" Ricardo said as he tried to stop cable car.

But it was no use. The cable car was getting closer to the theme park and smashed the gate entrance of the theme park.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter. And please, just one single reveiw.


	5. Evacuation Plan, NE T virus

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Sora and Piyomon groaned as they woke up from the hit. Jumping off the cable car, they looked around to see that they were in the theme park, the location where the rescue helicopter would arrive.

"You okay Piyomon?" The red-head asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit sore."

*MOANS* *MOANS*

The girls looked forward to see zombies and Digimon zombies arriving.

"Give us a break." Sora said as she pulled out her Beretta and started shooting the zombies.

"Hard Beak!" Piyomon said as she started peaking/stabbing the heads of the Digimon zombies.

As they finished of the last infecteds, Sora and Piyomon looked around for the boys.

"Where are Ricardo-san and Liollmon?" Sora asked.

"They're probably on the other side of the cable car. Liollmon, Ricardo!" Piyomon called them out.

"*Groan* Piyomon, Sora, is that you?" Ricardo asked from the other side of the cable car.

"Yeah. Listen, we were separated by the cable car. Let's meet up at the Daikanransha Ferris wheel." Sora said.

"Alright, be careful." Ricardo said.

Sora and Piyomon then started running, shooting and attacking any zombie or Digimon zombie that got in the way.

"Get out of my way." Sora said as she shot two zombies.

Sora and Piyomon then arrived at a gravitron, where they encountered some more zombies and Digimon zombies.

"Sora, how much further are we from Daikanransha?" Piyomon asked as she punched and kicked the Digimon zombies.

"Not far I think." Sora said as she shot the zombies.

After killing all of the infecteds, Sora noticed a shotgun, an M37 Western Custom, and a grenade launcher, a Penn Arms L1, on top of a paper.

"What's this?" Sora said as she took the shotgun and read the paper.

"Operation Instruction

Wipe out the downtown area of the infestation and then evacuate the remaining citizens to the Ferris wheel. Remember to give priorities to employees of Umbrellas affiliates.

Evacuation instruction

Once the mission is completed or when it becomes impossible, evacuate immediately.

We'll deploy a helicopter, that is waiting in the suburbs, to the top of the Daikanransha.

When you are ready, begin spinning the Daikanransha to signal the helicopter.

"Okay, so now we know what we have to do. Let's go." Sora said as the girls started heading towards the Ferris wheel, when they found two people at the exit of the gravitron.

"Ricardo-san, Liollmon, you made it." Sora said.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how we're gonna get out of this town." Ricardo responded.

"What are you talking about? We made it!" Sora said.

"You don't get it, do you?! They have no intention of letting us make it back alive. Do you really think we can trust their "_great_" evacuation plan? Hmf, it's just a piece of paper!"

"But we don't have any other choice but to trust them right now." Sora said.

"No! If we're gonna die then we should get to choose when it happens!" Ricardo said.

*Slap*

"So that's it then, huh?" Sora asked the man she had just slapped. "You're giving up?!"

"No. I just…I CAN'T HANDLE IT!" Ricardo shouted as he ran away, followed by Liollmon.

"Ricardo-san, wait!" Sora said. But it was too late. The two of them had already left. "Come on Piyomon. We will find those two later. Right now we need to get to the helicopter."

Walking down the theme park, they entered a mirror maze.

"Great, now how are we going to get out?" Piyomon said.

"Hey,look." Sora said as she walked over to the body of a dead U.B.C.S member. "He's holding onto something." Sora said as she took the paper and started reading it.

"This is it. All my comrades are dead and I have found no survivors. There is nothing left for me. I have found out that Umbrella sent some kind of "person" to eliminate the S.T.A.R.S members. They all must be dead by now. I discovered that this "person" is infected with some kind of special "virus" called NE-T. Well this is it for me. I somebody ever finds this, please, escape and bring Umbrella to justice."

"NE-T? Wait a second." Sora said as she pulled out the paper that they had found a while ago with the body of the U.B.C.S member that Ivan killed.

"Order Sheet"

"The liquid medicine named VT-J89 is suitable to cultivate the NE-T type virus. Therefore, we will need to order additional quantities of it."

U.E Sixth Laboratory

"So there is a vaccine for this virus, huh? Good to know." Sora said.

*MOANS* *MOANS*

Zombies, Digimon zombies and giant spiders started appearing from all the sides.

"They always appear at the worst of times." Sora said as she pulled out her shotgun and started shooting the zombies and giant spiders.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon started launching green fire at the Digimon zombies at the giant spiders.

"They came from that way, so the exit must be there." Sora said as she and Piyomon ran down the halls and out the exit.

"There it is. Daikanransha." Piyomon said as she looked forward to see they were nearby the Ferris wheel.

Finally, they arrived at the entrance of the Daikanransha, and found a machine with small colorful gems in it, with one free spot, insinuating that there was a gem missing.

"Wait a minute." Sora said as she took out the blue gem she had found earlier. It was the exact same shape as the other gems. She then placed the gem in the machine and the signs "OPEN" and "CLOSE" started glowing.

"Open." Sora said as she pressed the "OPEN" sign.

As the entrance opened, Sora and Piyomon headed to the controls, turned the Ferris wheel on and put it in motion. They then heard sounds that appeared to be that of a something spinning. Turning back, the girls saw the helicopter flying towards them.

"Down here!" Sora said. "It's finally over." Sora thought as she saw the helicopter approaching.

The girls then heard a sound a looked up to see a missile heading towards the helicopter.

"NO!" Piyomon shouted as the helicopter was struck by the missile. She and Piyomon then looked at the direction the missile came from and saw a familiar enemy.

"S.T.A.R.S…" The Nemesis said from atop of one of the passenger cars of the Daikanransha. It then jumped of the Ferris wheel and started walking towards Sora and Piyomon.

"S.T.A.R.S!" Nemesis said as he launched a tentacle out of his hand which stabbed Sora on the shoulder.

"Sora-san/Piyomon!" Ricardo and Liamon then appeared and started attacking Nemesis.

*ROAR*

The Nemesis launched another missile, which barely missed Ricardo and Liamon, but the shockwave sent them to the ground.

"AAAAAAARRGGGGHHH/Thunder of the Kings!" Ricardo continued shooting as Liamon launcher a thunder at Nemesis, destroying his rocket launcher by exploding it, the explosion hitting the Nemesis. Liamon then devolved back to Liollmon and the two then fainted from the earlier hit caused by the shockwave.

"That's it!" Sora said realizing the Nemesis weakness. She then took out the grenade launcher and equipped it with the flame rounds.

"Piyomon, use "Magical Fire"." Sora said as she started shooting the Nemesis with the flame grenade launcher while Piyomon used "Magical Fire".

"Uhhh…S.T.A.R.S." Nemesis said as she started running after Sora and Piyomon and tried punch them, but they were able to dodge.

"Take this/Magical Fire!" Sora said as she shot the Nemesis with the flame grenade while Piyomon launched her green fire at Nemesis, causing it to groan. The Nemesis then limped away towards the helicopter in flames and fell into the fire.

"We made it." Piyomon said as the girls started heading in the boys directions.

"Ricardo…san…Lioll…mo…Uhhh." Sora suddenly fainted.

"Sora!" Piyomon screamed as she tried to wake up her partner. "Liollmon, Ricardo, please wake up!" Piyomon said as she started shaking them.

"Uhhh…Piyomon, what's going on?" Liollmon asked.

"Sora needs help!"

"Sora-san…Sora-san!" Ricardo said as he saw the womans body laid down on the floor. "Sora-san, don't die on us. Sora-san. SORA-SAN!" Ricardo screamed as he hugged her.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the chapter. And please, just a single reveiw. Please!


	6. VT J89

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

It was September 30th. Night. Sora had woken up at the sound of rain.

"Uhh…Piyomon, Ricardo-san, Liollmon?" Sora said as she saw the familiar faces. She couldn't believe she was still alive.

"Sora, you're awake!" Piyomon said as she hugged her partner.

"Looks like our roles have been reversed from when we originally met." Liollmon said.

"Don't worry Sora-san. This chapel is safe." Ricardo said. Sora then looked around and saw that she was in a chapel.

"I've been infected by the virus." Sora said. "I don't feel any pain. But that's what bothers me. If I can't feel anything then what does that mean?"

"Sora, there is a vaccine for the virus, remember?" Piyomon said. "Here it is." Piyomon took the paper out of Soras pocket and gave it to Ricardo.

"Alright. We'll be back with the vaccine. And whatever you do don't let that virus beat you." Ricardo said.

"Piyomon, you stay here and watch over her." Liollmon said.

The two then ran out of the chapel, into the wet streets. Ricardo and Liollmon desperately ran down the streets, shooting/attacking any zombie or Digimon zombie that got in the way.

"There it is. The hospital." Ricardo said as he and his partner entered the building.

All the bodies were dead, but they didn't seem to have been shot, as there were slash marks on them. A single Digimon then started walking towards Ricardo and Liollmon, when it was decapitated by some kind of creature. The creature was some kind of Hunter, only that with several blood boils in its right side of the body.

*ROAR*

The Hunter Beta roared and started running in Ricardos and Liollmons direction.

"Take this/Leo Claw!" Ricardo shot the Hunter with his HK MP5 while Liollmon used "Leo Claw", killing the Hunter Beta.

"Come on. We don't have time to waste. We need to find the vaccine." Ricardo said as Liollmon nodded, and they headed down the hall and into an elevator.

As the elevator door opened, Ricardo and Liollmon checked to see if there were no infecteds. Seeing it was clear, they entered the elevator and pressed the button to the 4th floor.

"Don't shoot! No!" A male voice said.

*Gunshot*

"What was that?" Liollmon said as he and Ricardo ran down the hall and turned around the corner to see somebody they thought were dead.

"Ivan/Labramon? You're still alive?" Ricardo and Liollmon said as they looked at the two figures that were standing before the body of U.B.C.S member.

"You saw what happened, didn't you?" Ivan and Labramon said as they turned around to look at the two.

"What's going on?" Ricardo and Liollmon asked.

"We're one of the supervisors. That's all you need to know." Ivan and Labramon said as Ivan aimed his SIG SP2009 at Ricardo and Labramon got into fighting stance.

"Wait!" Ricardo and Liollmon said.

The body of the U.B.C.S member then started moving. He then grabbed a grenade and took out the pin. Seeing that, the four of them ran down the hall and Ricardo and Liollmon rolled to the side hall while Ivan and Labramon jumped out the window as the grenade detonated. Ricardo and Liollmon then checked outside the window to see where Ivan and Labramon were, but it was too dark to see.

"Come on. We'll worry about them later." Ricardo said as he and Liollmon walked down the hall and entered a door.

"Uhhhh…" As the U.B.C.S members entered the room, a man beside the door groaned.

"Hey, you okay?" Ricardo asked as he kneeled down beside the man.

"I've been infected. It's too late for me. Shoot me." The doctor said.

"What?! No, you can't give up." Ricardo said.

"Please, before I become one of them." The doctor insisted.

"…Are you sure you want to do this?" Ricardo asked, to which the man nodded.

"Alright, but before, do you know where I can find a VT-J89 vaccine?" Ricardo asked.

"Yes, go down to the bottom 3rd floor and walk down the hall into the central door at the end. In that room there will be a vault. Digit the number 104 and it will open. Inside there will be two capsules. Mix them both and you will have the vaccine." The doctor said as he died. Ricardo then aimed his HK MP5 at shot the man in the head.

Ricardo and Liollmon then ran down the hall and into the elevator, and Ricardo pressed "B3" button and the elevator started descending. As it opened, Ricardo and Liollmon readied themselves for any zombies and Digimon zombies. Seeing the area was clear, the two of them ran down the hall and into the room at the end of the hall.

"Come on. Where is the vault?!" Ricardo said as he looked around frantically for the vault.

"Over here." Liollmon said in front of the vault.

Ricardo then walked towards the vault and entered the code "104". The vault then opened, revealing the two capsules, a Vaccine Base and a Vaccine Medium. Ricardo then grabbed them and mixed them together.

"Alright. Now we have the vaccine. Let's get out of here." Ricardo said. However, as they started heading out, a Hunter Beta then jumped on top of Ricardo, trying to eat him.

"Uuhhh…get off!" Ricardo said as he kicked the Hunter Beta off of him and shot it with his sub-machine gun.

The U.B.C.S members then left the room and ran down the hall back into the elevator. As the elevator arrived at the 1st floor, Ricardo and Liollmon heard a beeping coming from one of the pillars.

"It's a bomb!" Ricardo said.

"We gotta run." Liollmon said.

"With 15 second left it's no use. We'll still be within the blast range. You need to evolve into LoaderLeomon." Ricardo said.

"It's risky." Liollmon said.

"We don't have any other choice." Ricardo said.

"Alright then." Liollmon replied.

"Liollmon Shinka"

"Liamon Chou Shinka"

"LoaderLeomon"

Ricardo climbed LoaderLeomon as he sped away, seconds left until the building exploded.

"Come on." Ricardo and LoaderLeomon said as LoaderLeomon sped down the wet streets and slided behind a car as the building exploded.

"*Sigh* That was close." Liollmon, now back to his normal form, said as Ricardo wiped his forehead.

"For a moment there I thought we wouldn't make it. Way to go Liollmon." Ricardo said as he and his partner stood up.

As both of them ran back to the chapel, they ran into a familiar face along the way.

"*ROAR*" The Nemesis roared as he approached Ricardo and Liollmon. He was now without his coat, revealing a body covered in tentacles.

"Gotta admire his determination." Ricardo said as he started shooting the Nemesis.

"Leo Claw!" Liollmon slashed the Nemesis with his claw. The Nemesis then slammed Liollmon away with one tentacle and tried to stab Ricardo in the neck with another. When Ricardo dodged, the tentacle then wrapped itself around his neck and started choking him.

"Leo Claw!" Liollmon slashed the Nemesis tentacle, freeing Ricardo. "Crititcal Bite!" Liollmon bit Nemesis on the shoulder, while Ricardo started shooting him.

The Nemesis then grabbed Ricardo by the leg and pushed it, making Ricardo fall down. The Nemesis then grabbed Liollmon and threw him far away to the ground and started heading towards Ricardo. As Ricardo was about to be stomped, he rolled over to the side and shot the Nemesis in the head, causing him to grab his head in pain and flee.

"Liollmon, you okay?" Ricardo asked.

"Yeah, let's just get back to Piyomon and Sora." Liollmon said as they started heading towards the chapel.

"Barely made it." Ricardo said as he injected the vaccine on Sora. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. What happened to you?" Sora asked as she slowly lifted herself up.

"We just fought with that monster…Uh, we got some bad news." Ricardo said. "Ivan and Labramon are still alive."

"But I thought they were dead." Piyomon said.

"Huh, those guys don't know the meaning of the word "dead"." Liollmon said.

"What are they after?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that they are our enemies." Ricardo answered. "I'm sorry Sora-san but there is something I gotta do. I promise we will meet up with you later. Don't worry." Ricardo said as he and Liollmon left the chapel.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Please reveiw. Please, just a single reveiw. Only one at least.


	7. Mission Code: XX

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

It was nearly 2:00 am, October 1st when Sora and Piyomon decided to leave the chapel.

"So where should we head next?" Piyomon asked.

"Don't know. Maybe we should look around the city for some clues." Sora said.

"Have any place in mind?" Piyomon asked.

"Let's head to the park." Sora said, to which Piyomon nodded.

The girls ran outside into the streets, shooting the zombies and attacking the Digimon zombies.

"So what do you think Ivan is up to?" Piyomon asked.

"Don't know, but it definitely can't be good." Sora said.

As the girls entered the park, they checked around the area for any zombies or Digimon zombies. Seeing it was clear, proceeded down the park. As they walked down, Sora was suddenly pushed down to the floor by a Hunter Beta.

"Spiral Wing!" Piyomon kicked the Hunter off of Sora.

"What the?! A Hunter?" Sora said as she got up and took out her handgun.

"Seems to be a modified one." Piyomon said as the Hunter Beta dashed towards them, only to have Sora shot part of his face and Piyomon use "Magical Fire", killing it.

"Be careful. More of them might pop up at any moment." Sora said as they walked down the park.

"Hey, Sora, what is that over there?" Piyomon asked, noticing something strange far away.

"Let's check." Sora said as they ran towards the figure far away, and found it to be another body of a dead U.B.C.S member with a bullet in his head and the beaten up body of a Digimon.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Piyomon said as she kneeled down the beaten body.

"I bet Ivan and Labramon were here." Sora said as she analyzed the dead body. She then noticed he was holding a paper and a key. She then took them and put the key away in her pocket and read the paper.

"Written order to the supervisor

Written requirements: Bravo 16

Obtain and secure sample of all the information pertaining this case. Observe and record

combat data on the U.B.C.S.

Destroy all the evidence, including the medical facility that has the medical treatment data.

Check the guinea pig's ability to accomplish the mission.

Once you mission is complete, evacuate the area. Remember that you must not help anyone that is not a supervisor, nor bring back anything that might be traced to where it belongs."

"Ivan and Labramon are probably one of the supervisors." Piyomon said.

"Yeah, but I wonder what this key is for." Sora said looking at the key.

"Wait, what is that?" Piyomon said, noticing something a ladder in the ground.

"Let's check it out." Soras said as they climbed down the ladder, and were face to face with a door. Taking out the key, Sora opened the door and entered what seemed like a small room.

"There's a note here." Piyomon said as she took the note and handed it to Sora.

"Supervisor's report

The endurance ability of the contaminated guinea pigs is truly incredible. Even when shot in vital areas, they don't seem to die. They only weakness seems to be the head. However, after prolonged exposure to the virus, the guinea pigs intelligence level decreases to that of an insect. Even Though reviving the dead seems too disgusting, the virus still may be of use. If we inject the virus into our BOWs and release them, they would return to their units and then turn into zombies. This plan may work well for us in the future.

In certain areas, the virus seems to have caused the mutation of animals and plants. It may be difficult, but it will make a good sample for the bio weapon development. I've heard that there is a giant alligator, but I have only encountered a giant creature moving under the ground. I don't even want to imagine what creature spawned that monster.

I encountered "NEMESIS." If I didn't know about it, I'd have been contaminated and would have become one of them by now. If it is still walking around in the city, its mission is not yet over. S.T.A.R.S members must be very tough, since they have survived until this point. However, they cannot hold out forever…"

"Nemesis. So that's what that creature is called." Sora said.

"Seems like it won't stop chasing us until we're dead." Piyomon said.

"Attention all supervisors. Mission terminated. Return immediately. Repeat. Return immediately. Over." A voice from the radio system said.

"I'm quite impressed that you managed to stay alive up until now." Two voices said as Sora felt a gun being pressed against the back of her head and Piyomon a horn.

"And you seem to be doing a good job of looking out for yourself." Sora and Piyomon said. "How about helping out."

"I have no intention of helping you." Ivan and Labramon champion form, Shiisamon said.

"Because we're nothing but pawns in all this?"

"In a manner of speaking, you are. Our employers wanted a detailed analysis of the zombie/Digimon zombie beings which were created during infection by the T-virus."

"You're saying they deliberately send in a military unit to be butchered by their creations?" Sora and Piyomon said.

"Not exactly. Although the conditions encountered in this operation were extreme, there was an unexpected outcome that the team would be wiped out. We were only required to acquire live data from the subjects." Ivan and Shiisamon said. The radio system suddenly started beeping.

"Attention all supervisors. Return immediately. Mission Code: XX will enter into effect 4 hours from now. Repeat. Mission Code: XX will enter into effect 4 hours from now."

"Mission Code: XX?" Ivan and Shiisamon said, not believing what they were hearing. Sora and Piyomon took this opportunity to turn around and knock the gun out of his hand and punching Shiisamon in the face.

"What was that? What is Mission Code: XX?" Sora asked.

"Let's just say you shall all perish here." Ivan said as he and Shiisamon ran away.

"Wait!" Sora and Piyomon said as they started chasing after them. Ivan then pressed a button, which opened the floor right beneath them, causing them to fall into the sewers.

"IVAN/SHISAAMON!" Sora and Piyomon screamed. But it was already too late. They had gotten away and there was no way back up there.

"Let's find another way out." Sora said as they started walking down the sewers.

Four zombies and Digimon zombies then appeared from within the water and surrounded the girls.

"Here they come." Sora said as she pulled out her Beretta and Piyomon got into fighting stance.

Suddenly the zombies were shot at and the Digimon zombies slashed by someone. Looking to the side, Sora and Piyomon saw Ricardo and Liollmon.

"Rescuing you is becoming a full time job." Ricardo said as he put his HK MP5 over his shoulder.

"Thanks guy. We're grateful." Sora said.

"No problem." Liollmon said.

"Listen, do you guys know what Mission Code: XX means? I heard some guy say that it would enter into effect over the radio system." Sora said.

"Mission Code: XX?!" Ricardo said not believing it.

"Yeah, do you know what it means?" Sora asked.

"This is bad. Did he say when it would enter into effect?" Liollmon asked.

"He said in about 4 hours." Piyomon said.

"That's too little time." Liollmon said.

"What does it mean?" Sora asked Ricardo once again.

"…"

"Ricard-san, what does it mean?!"

"It means…that they are going to launch a nuclear missile into the city as soon as day breaks."

* * *

Well, there it is, chapter 7. I should be finished with this story soon and then returning my attention to DS. Please, just one reveiw, that's all I ask.


	8. Ivan and Labramon

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"At dawn?!" Sora said, shocked. "B-but that's only…"

"I know. The explosion will be powerful enough to destroy everything. We don't have much time left. We have to split up and find a way out of here." Ricardo said. "And hey, watch out for that traitor Ivan."

Ricardo and Liollmon then left.

"He's right Piyomon. We have to get out of here fast." Sora said, to which Piyomon nodded.

The girls then walked down the sewer and climbed up the ladder.

"There is a facility over there. Let's check it out." Piyomon said as they started heading towards the facility across the bridge.

Some tentacles then came up from the bridge, nearly hitting Sora and Piyomon.

"No…" Sora said recognizing the tentacles. She then felt something jump onto the bridge from behind her.

"S.T.A.R.S…" The Nemesis said as he started approaching Sora and Piyomon.

The Nemesis then ran towards them and tried to hit them with his tentacle, which Sora and Piyomon dodged by ducking and then pushed the Nemesis off the bridge, making him fall into the river.

"Come on! Before he comes back!" Sora said as they ran towards the facility and opened the doors.

The girls then walked down across the hall and into another room filled with zombies and Digimon zombies. Sora then took out her Samurai Edge and started shooting the zombies while Piyomon fought the Digimon zombies. After they were finished, Sora and Piyomon looked at a door and saw that there was a code needed to open it.

"Great. How are we going to open this one?" Piyomon asked to which Sora shrugged.

"Maybe one of the workers has the code." Sora said as she started looking for anything that could help. She then found a piece of paper in the pocket of one of them.

"Let's see. A-four to the right, B-two to the right and C-two to the left. Enter." Sora said as she pressed in the code and entered the result. The computer then opened the door, and at the end of the hall there was an elevator, which they entered and took until the 2nd floor.

As the girls arrived, they started walking down the hall and just as they turned around the corner, somebody tried to shoot them, barely missing.

"You're still wondering around." An all too familiar voice said.

"Ivan…?" Sora said as she pressed herself against the wall together with Piyomon. "So you two want to get out of here alone. Is that your plan?"

"We made certain none of the other supervisors survived." Labramon said. "Since we'll be the only ones who really know what occurred, we'll have an advantage when discussing our job well-done."

"That's great, except we don't have any plans on helping you in your retirement funds." Sora said.

"That doesn't matter. It's already to late for you." Ivan said as he and Labramon started to run away, into the next room.

"Wait!" Sora said as they started chasing after them.

The girls then opened the door and Sora pointed her gun while Piyomon got into fighting stance, but nobody was there.

"Did they already get away?" Sora said. The lights then suddenly turned off.

"Warning. Procced with operation frequently. Please evacuate the area immediately." The computer said as the lights turned on.

"S.T.A.R.S…*ROAR*" The Nemesis roared as he approached the girls and tried to hit them with his tentacle, which they dodged by jumping to the side.

He then tried to grab them by the leg, but the started running away and he chased after them. Just as he caught up to them and tried to hit them again with his tentacle, they rolled over to the side, and he ended up hitting a pipe which released acid onto his body.

"Come on, quick." Piyomon said as she and the read-head ran out of the room.

"That was close." Sora said as they closed the doors. The ground then suddenly started shaking.

"Warning. Missile attack confirmed. All personnel evacuate immediately." The computer said.

"There is a helicopter on the next floor." Sora said as she looked at a map in the wall and they headed there.

The girl climbed up the stairs, and as they arrived, they found Ivan and Labramon heading towards the chopper.

"Freeze!" Sora and Piyomon said as Sora pulled out her STI Eagle and Piyomon got into fighting stance, making them freeze and slowly turn around.

"You do know you only have about an hour until this whole city blows up." Ivan said.

"Me, Piyomon, Ricardo-san and Liollmon will be out of here before that happens." Sora said as she took a step closer.

"What makes you so sure?" Sora the felt something pressed against her stomach and looked down to see Ivan had his handgun pressed against her stomach and before she could fire her handgun, Ivan took it out of her hand.

"Piyomon unless you want your partner to die right now, I suggest you step back." Ivan said, and Piyomon did as he said.

"Labramon Shinka"

"Sishaamon Chou Shinka"

"Cerberumon Giga Shinka"

"Anubimon"

"So your Digimon can evolve into a Mega?" Sora asked no showing the slightest emotion.

"Yes, it took us quite a while but it was worth the sacrifice." Anubimon said.

"Are you really that desperate to escape?" Piyomon asked.

"It's not despair. It's determination." Anubimon replied.

"Why kill us, we're not one of the supervisors." Sora said, Ivan knowing what she meant.

"They want you eliminated for reasons of their own. The amount is modest, but there is some more to gain upon the confirmation of your death." Ivan said. "Although I'm sure I'll miss you, it is time to say good-bye."

* * *

Just two more chapters and I'm done. Please, somebody just post one reveiw.


	9. The last minutes of Odaiba

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Just as Ivan was about to pull the trigger…

"Sora-san, duck!" Ricardo said. As Sora did as he said, Ricardo attempted to shoot Ivan, who dodged by rolling to the side.

"Flash Bantyo Punch!" A voice said and Anubimon felt a fist connect to his face, sending him flying.

"Thanks guy, you arrived just on time." Piyomon said as she and Sora went over to their side.

"Ricardo, Liollmon, I see you two continue alive." Ivan said as he looked at Ricardo and Liollmons Mega form, BantyoLeomon.

"So you were responsible for Mike-sans death. He had found out the truth about you and was going to expose you. So you killed him, didn't you?" Ricardo said.

"I'm surprised you found out. Yes, I am responsible for his death, and will also be for yours." Ivan replied.

"It's four against two Ivan, give up." Ricardo said.

"We can take you all on." Ivan said.

Ricardo and Sora then started shooting Ivan with their HK MP5 and M37, who ran into the helicopter before the shots could hit him.

"Ostrick Kick/Flash Bantyo Punch!" Piyomon and BantyoLeomon tried to attack Anubimon, who blocked BantyoLeomons attack but took Piyomon kick right to the face.

While this Ivan was trying to shoot Sora and Ricardo with the gun-equipped chopper, but they were managing to outrun them.

"Give up Ivan." Sora said as she shot the helicopter with her last shotgun bullet.

"I can't take much more." Ivan said as he tried to shoot them once more.

"Amemit!" Anubimon was able to read BantyoLeomons and Piyomon and was successfully able to dodge their attacks. "Pyramid Power!" Anubimon sent two small pyramids of energy towards Piyomon and BantyoLeomon, hitting them and making them fall to the ground.

"I've got a plan." BantyoLeomon said as he got up.

"Shishi Raouzan (Lion King Advance)!" BantyoLeomon tried to slash Anubimon with his sword, but Anubimon was able to block a vital attack with the back of his forearm. "Now Piyomon!" BantyoLeomon said as Piyomon used "Magical Fire" on Anubimon, but he flew up to the sky before it could hit him.

"Pyramid Pow…" Anubimon was cut off. Before he could launch his attack, Piyomon used "Ostrich Kick" to kick parts of the ground into the air, blocking Anubimons sight.

"Flash Bantyo Punch!" BantyoLeomon appeared through the parts of the floor and punched Anubimon.

While that, Ricardo dodged to the side as Ivan tried to shoot him and shot the helicopter with his sub-machine gun.

"The helicopter is already in critical state. I can't continue. Anubimon, climb on!" Ivan said as his partner flew inside the helicopter.

"The fun was nice while it lasted, but me and my partner have to get out of here before the missile arrives. You can either accept death with dignity or die with regret. It's entirely up to you." Ivan said as he started flying away, Anubimon beside the chopper so nothing would get past them.

"Want to do the honors?" Sora and Piyomon asked the boys, who nodded.

Ricardo then aimed at the helicopter with his sub-machine gun and fired at it while BantyoLeomon threw his sword, Dan Kon, at Anubimon, the shot hitting the chopper and making it fall down while the sword stabbed Anubimon right across the chest.

"Guess that's it for them." Ricardo and BantyoLeomon said.

"But it isn't over yet. Sora-san, Piyomon, we've got to find a way out of here, now." Ricardo said.

"But how are we going to get out?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Let's split up and search for a way out." BantyoLeomon said.

"Okay, got it." Piyomon said.

"Warning. Missile attack, confirmed. Emergency level-D. All personnel evacuate immediately." The computer said.

"Quick!" Ricardo said as the girls ran down to the edge of the building and took the ladder down onto ground level.

"Seems, like we're in the other side of the factory." Sora said. "Let's check inside." To which Piyomon nodded.

As the girls entered the room, they noticed it was had a large machine and some Mr. X Rs lying down on the side, dead.

"What is this thing?" Sora asked. She then noticed a picture on the machine and took it, turned it around and noticed it had something written on the back.

"CLASSIFIED PHOTO FILE

In my opinion, I feel like it is too early to use this, "Paracelsus Sword" in actual fighting. However, in order to acquire the G-virus that Umbrella has developed, it will be a great help to us.

The power of the "Rail Cannon" is satisfactory, but please note that it is still having a few remaining problems."

Technology Division Colonel

Franklin Hart

"So they developed an anti-B.O.W weapon…" Piyomon said looking at the machine.

"Wait. Did you hear that?" Sora asked to which Piyomon nodded.

Going to the corner of the room, Sora and Piyomon found a very mutated Nemesis feeding of a Mr. X R, making it mutate even more, turning into a shapeless figure with tentacles and fangs, similar to the G-mutant form 5.

"This ends here." Sora said as she took out her Samurai Edge and Piyomon got into fighting stance.

* * *

Well, the next chater will be the last and I still don't have a single reveiw. Please, just one reveiw, please. Well, hope you guys liked the chapter.


	10. The last escape

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Sora and Piyomon rolled over to the side as the Nemesis spit some acid at them.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon started launching green fire at the Nemesis while Sora shot it, but the Nemesis just continued coming.

"Piyomon, go activate the Rail Cannon while I distract him." Sora said, to which Piyomon nodded and started running towards the machine.

Sora then continued shooting Nemesis, who then grabbed her with his tentacle and hit her against the wall and threw her to the ground. The red-head then grabbed her grenade launcher and with her last round, shot the Nemesis, who destroyed the flame round by spitting acid in it.

"This is getting tough. Piyomon, how much longer?!" Sora asked.

"Almost there." Piyomon said as she typed something into the machine computer.

"Rail Cannon has been activated. Preparing to fire in 60 seconds." The computer said as the Rail Cannon started charging for the shot.

"We have to lure him to the front of the cannon." Sora said.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon once again attacked the Nemesis with her green fire, while Sora started shooting it with her STI.

The Nemesis then started chasing after the girls, who started tacking steps back while still shooting.

"This guy just doesn't give up." Piyomon said as she launched another wave of fire at the Nemesis.

"He should be dead as soon as he is hit by the Rail Cannon." Sora said.

The Nemesis then grabbed the girls by their legs and hit them against the wall. He was then about to stab them with another tentacle, hadn't Sora and Piyomon shot it and used "Magical Fire" on it, causing the Nemesis to retreat his tentacle.

"Come on, just a little more…" Sora said as she started backing away, her hand holding her side in pain.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Fire." The computer said as the Rail Cannon shot an electro-magnetic plasma sphere at the Nemesis, causing an explosion.

"Looks like he's finally dead." Sora said as she and Piyomon the immobile Nemesis, who body was releasing steam and diminishing at the same time.

"Warning. System overheated." The computer said as the Rail Cannon released some steam.

"Let's get out of here Sora." Piyomon said as she and Sora started heading for the door.

"Only 7 more minutes until the missile arrives." Sora said as she stood in front of the door.

Sora and Piyomon then heard a noise and turned around to see the Nemesis still alive, crawling towards them.

"He's still alive?!" Sora said, not believing this was happening.

Sora then pulled out her Samurai Edge, only to have it knocked out of her hand by one of the Nemesis tentacles. The Nemesis then launched some acid at her and Piyomon, who dodged by rolling to the side. Sora then noticed that a part of the Nemesis brain was showing, due to the shot from the Rail Cannon. Grabbing her handgun, Sora started shooting the Nemesis brain while Piyomon started to use "Magical Fire", both of them taking a step closer to the creature with each shot/attack.

"You want S.T.A.R.S? We'll give you stars." Sora and Piyomon said as they gave the Nemesis one last shot and "Magical Fire", finally killing it, its organic matter breaking down, dissolving into nothing.

"Come on Piyomon." Sora said as they started heading towards the door and left the building.

"Sora-san/Piyomon!" Ricardo and Liollmon said as they approached the girls.

"It's over Ricardo-san/Liollmon." Sora and Piyomon said, knowing it was too late.

"What're you talking about? Don't you hear that? There's a second chopper! And it is here to rescue **you two**!" Ricardo said

"But who is it?" Sora asked. "Who could possibly be looking for us?"

"It doesn't matter. We just have to be there when it lands." Ricardo said as he walked past Sora and Piyomon with Liollmon and used a Signal Flare, warning the helicopter there location.

The helicopter then started approaching them and landed nearby.

"Come on." Ricardo and Liollmon said as the four of them boarded the helicopter.

* * *

Please guys, just one single reveiw. Well, hope you guys liked the last chapter.


	11. Epilogue

I do not own anything

* * *

(Soras P.O.V)

Piyomon and I looked at Ricardo-san and Liollmon, as they sat back with a sigh of relief, causing us to smile.

"Thanks. You saved us." I told the pilot.

"We couldn't let you die." The blond pilot responded.

"I-Is it really you?!" Me and Piyomon asked the pilot and his Digimon partner, who nodded. "Thanks…Yamato-kun/Gabumon."

"You ready to finish this?" Yamato-kun asked me, which I replied with a "Yes.".

I then noticed something flying past us through the window.

"There it is…" I said, recognizing the object to be the missile.

"Uuuhh…all those people." Ricardo-san said with regret.

I watched as the missile slowly approached Odaiba. So many memories flashed before my eyes. Mine and the other Erabareshi Kodomos first etrance to the Digital World; Vamdemon invasion in the real world; Daisuke and the others being selected as the new Erabareshi Kodomo; our meetings at the park; Taichi and us heading all the way back to the summer camp to open the Digital-Gate again. So many memories. And a tear left my eye as I watched the nuclear missile get closer to Odaiba.

"It's the end." Yamato-kun said with his eyes closed as the missile hit Odaiba, the explosion destroying everything in its path.

"Aaaah!" Me, Ricardo-san, Piyomon and Liollmon said as the helicopter slightly shook due to the explosion, but didn't bring us down.

I then looked at huge mushroom cloud created from the explosion, covering all of the island.

"That's it." I said making up my mind as the helicopter flew away. "Umbrella is going down."

* * *

Well, there it is. The epilogue. I posted a link in profile so you can see what the explsion was like. And please, jsut one reveiw. Oh, and for all you TaKari fans, more-or-less, not exactly, the next story will involve them, so I hope you look foward to it.


	12. Epilogue 2

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"And now we have a rather unfortunate turn of events." The radio man said. "It seems that the Prime Minister and the National Diet of Japan have passed judgment over the civilians of Odaiba. It seems that the Prime Minister and the National Diet have ruled the bacillus-terminate operation is the best course of action for this extreme situation and have since, executed it. Based on that fact, Odaiba has been literally wiped off the map. Current reports have the death toll surpassing the 100,000 mark. Our hearts go out to those poor civilians of Odaiba…"

* * *

Just a short plus epilogue for the characters.


	13. Sora and Piyomon epilogue

I do not own anything

* * *

After escaping the city, Sora and Piyomon set out to join Yagami Taichi and Agumon.

However, all they found out was an empty hideout of theirs. On the floor was Taichis knife.

Sora and Piyomon left without hesitation because they firmly believed that Taichi and Agumon were still alive.

They will search for them until they find them.

Then they can go and put an end to Umbrella…


	14. Yamato and Gabumon epilogue

I do not own anything

* * *

Ishida Yamato and Gabumon look at Yamatos mother and father and say "I'm sorry but my comrades are waiting for me."

They knows they teammates need his help. Even if it means leaving their family for know.

Yamatos mother tries to hide her fear, so she smiles and says "Don't worry. We'll be okay…"


	15. Daisuke and V mon epilogue

I do not own anything

* * *

Motomiya Takao Daisuke and V-mon are confronted by a man who claims to be a Japan government agent.

"We have the authority to do as we please with you. You and those girls." The man says.

"Just leave them out of this. They're innocents." Daisuke and V-mon reply.

"Innocents who know too much and carry the G-antibody. But don't worry, we're taking good care of them." The man replies back.

He then looks at Daisuke and V-mon and says "Bottom line is…You have the experience we're looking for. So if you want this to end peacefully, you really have only one choice…Work for us."

Without regret or hesitation, Daisuke and V-mon close their eyes and then sharply respond…


	16. Emi and Lopmon epilogue

I do not own anything

* * *

"Do you have any relatives?" When the army officer asked, Tono Emi and Lopmon did not respond for they have no immediate relatives.

Her father and mother died because of the G-virus.

And so, these little girls hold themselves with their arms and bite their lips tight.

They think "I'm sure she will come back for me. She won't forget about me…"


	17. Hikari and Tailmon epilogue

I do not own anything

* * *

"Okay, thanks for informing me." Yagami Hikari had just gotten off the phone.

Apparently Takeru and Patamon had gone missing about two and a half months ago.

"Takeru-kun/Patamon wouldn't do anything reckless. I'm sure they're okay." Hikari and Tailmon said.

They then walked out of the airport in Paris, determined to find their Taichi and Agumon.


	18. Taichi and Agumon epilogue

I do not own anything

* * *

"Please forgive me Kari-neechan." Yagami Taichi had just finished this letter with his signature phrase.

As he removes his sunglasses, a lady and her Digimon walk past by him and Agumon with light steps.

"They look about the same age as Tailmon and Hikari." Agumon says, to which Taichi nods.

A short time later, Taichi and Agumon discovered that Hikari and Tailmon were looking for them, but were caught…


End file.
